PUT IT IN THE BOOK ¦ Dungeon Hack FINALE
Jared finishes up with Dungeon Hack by putting it in the book! Synopsis Jared gets another neutralize poison potion, and a wand of magic missile. A wererat is no match for Niloc's spells. Jared finds a scroll of level drain, Shocking Grasp and Acid Storm. Jared finds a dart spitting trap. Jared finds the stair case down. Jared kills another wererat, which drops a ruby that Jared can open a door with. Jared finds a robe of archmagi, giving him an armor class of 1! Jared no longer needs his armor spell. Jared tries to use Shocking Grasp, but it doesn't work as he expects. Jared finds some flower keys. Jared finds a Shield spell and puts it in the book. Jared finds a potion of Monster Detection, and a Libram of Silver Magic. Jared reads a book, and loses a level and all his spells! Thankfully, Jared saved. "For the curious: The book grants a magic user of good alignment half a level worth of EXP." Jared has his 'zappy hand' as he uses Shocking Grasp. Jared struggles to fight a crawler. Jared comes across a teleporter. He finds some bracers, and has a -2 armor class! Jared uses the teleporter, and checks all the walls. Jared finds another wand and a bunch of food. Jared finds a secret. Jared attacks many wererats in a row, and finds a ring. Jared needs to clean out his inventory. Jared doesn't even want the coins anymore. Jared puts a Protection vs Evil spell into the book. He also puts Hold Undead into the book. Jared heads down another stairway. Jared hears an evil laugh. Jared panics as he sees an ominous figure. Jared shoots at it from a distance until it dies. This level will suck as Jared finds more undead creatures. He runs away swearing and rests. Jared reaches level 6 after killing a spector. Jared can have two fireballs now! Jared kills a pair of spectors with his fireballs. They give out a lot of experience points. Jared pits several spells into the book including protection from poison and protection from dragon breath. He also has a Wand of Paralyzation. Jared finds an Ioun stone. The Ioun Stone floats around his head. The spectors are casting Magic Missile at Jared. Jared is almost killed by a spector. All of Jared's attacks miss a spector that has spell resistance! Jared reaches level 7. He thinks he might actually be able to beat this dungeon. More specters are killed, and Jared is frustrated as he finds more neutralize poison potions. Jared narrowly avoids death from a specter after fighting another enemy. Jared gets a double kill. Jared puts Finger of Death in the book. Finger of Death is one of the most powerful spells in the game, so he can't use it. Jared reaches level 8 already. A trap spits out magic missiles. Jared puts Mordan's sword in the book - also level 7. Jared decides to use Protection vs Evil. Jared finds a lot of journal pages. Jared finds a strange noise that he hasn't heard before. Jared finds a room full of enemies, and kills them all. Jared flees when he sees more. Jared finally reaches the stairway down to the fifth level of the game. Jared finds an enemy that can turn him into stone! Jared gets held by demons. Jared gets surrounded and has to flee and rest. Jared gets surrounded, and attacked by many enemies. He gets killed by the cocktrice and a XIll. Jared looks at all the other deaths that are on the high scores. "Damn that Niloc was one serious mage! We'll have to take his name and... put it in the book! Haha see what I did there!?! It's like a catch-phrase. Oh well fine if you're not going to laugh at least click on a video. Or like this video and comment. Don't forget to sub while you're at it too!" Category:D&December Category:Dungeon Hack Category:Videos